Shoelace covers are known in the art, and their decorative and function value is well recognized. Typical of such shoelace covers include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,969,242 to Carlton, Sr., 5,022,127 to Ang, and 5,649,342 to D'Andrade et al., all of which teach a rigid, non-yielding shoelace cover.
Unfortunately, none of these prior art patents relate to a shoelace cover which is sufficiently pliable as to be safely useable during sporting activities or by young children at play. Moreover, none of these covers can be used with all styles and sizes of footwear, including those fastened with Velcro and speed laces. While all of the above-listed shoelace covers keep shoelaces from becoming untied, none provide the versatility, convenience, and safety which are characteristic of the shoelace covers of the present invention.